Frozen
by SlashLover93
Summary: Tell me I'm frozen, but what can I do? Can't tell the reasons, I did it for you. When lies turn into the truth, I sacrificed for you. You say I'm frozen, but what can I do? Implied slash.


**********Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders**

**********Based on the song Frozen by Within Temptation.**

**********Warnings : Slash, nothing really graphic though, just implied.  
**

I hear you screaming and my blood runs cold.

They're drowning you.

They're killing you.

I am thrown to the ground. Every time I try to go over and save you I am kicked back down. After a few times of kicking me, they go over to watch their friend drown you.

I can't let them kill you.

I won't let them kill you.

I love you.

You're the only reason I wake up every morning. You're my only purpose in life.

I couldn't, wouldn't lose you.

I reach into the denim of my back pocket and pull out my switchblade.

I get up as quickly as I can and half run, half stumble over to the group of Socs surrounding the fountain.

With the only thought running through my mind was to save you, I don't hesitate to thrust the cold, sharp metal into the Soc who was drowning you, in the lower back.

He gasps, letting you fall from his grasp.

His supposed to be friends all run and left him to die.

I feel wetness cover my hand where I was still clutching the switchblade into his back.

I quickly rip the blade out of him. Blood gushes out of the Socs back and with a loud moan of pain; he collapses to the cold, hard ground, whimpering quietly, before growing limp.

I immediately go over to you and pull you out of the water, laying you gently on the ground.

You are passed out cold.

I hope you ain't dead. I hope you are gonna be ok.

I drop down to my knees beside you.

I stare at my switchblade and the hand that held it in horror. They are both covered in a dark, thick liquid.

Blood.

I pale and my eyes widen as realization hit me at what I had just done.

I killed someone.

I feel about ready to be sick.

I start trembling as I think about what all could happen to me.

I could go to jail. I heard a lot of stories about that place and believe none of them were even close to being good. I couldn't survive in that place, it would eat me alive.

Or I could be put to the death sentence. I don't want to die either. I'm only sixteen and sixteen years on this earth ain't gonna be long enough.

My trembling slowly stops though, when I look down at your still form.

I reach down to touch your cheek with my free, blood free hand.

I shiver.

You're as cold as ice. You feel like death.

I start to panic, because surely someone that cold can't be alive.

I hastily check the pulse in your neck and to my relief you are alive.

I release a breathy sigh in relief.

I wrap you in my arms and pull you as close as possible, in hopes of warming your freezing body.

Then suddenly, I didn't regret it.

I don't regret killing that boy.

It was either you or him and I sure as hell wasn't gonna let it be you.

I killed that boy, that Soc for you.

I did it for you.

You mean everything to me.

Two-bit was wrong when he said I was the one that the gang couldn't survive without, it's you.

You're our hope, so without you we wouldn't have hope, and how could we survive without hope?

You're the one, the one to get outta this shit hole and be somebody. You're gonna do things and go places no other greaser has done before.

You're our last chance.

We all need you.

I would do anything for you, even if it meant taking another's life.

I did it for you.

A moan escapes your lips. You struggle to open your eyes. When you finally manage to open them, you look up at me with a dazed, confused expression.

"What happened?" You ask, your voice a little raspy.

I answer you honestly,

"I killed him, I killed that boy."

You don't believe me, until you slowly get out of my arms and turn around to see it for yourself.

Your eyes widen in genuine fear. You slowly look back at me. You look like you're about to be sick.

I didn't know someone could turn that green.

"W-what did you do?"

I answer you simply,

"He was gonna kill ya. Don't ya see, if I didn't kill him, ya would be the one dead."

You look at me in disbelief, like I was the craziest person on earth.

"What the hell are you talking about? You killed someone! How can you be so calm about it? This is not like you, not like you at all! What the hell happened? They're going to put you in the electric chair for this!" You cry, on the verge of tears.

I can't explain it to you. I wasn't calm at first, but when I realized what my intention was, this cold feeling washed over me, making me frozen and I just didn't care anymore.

I care about nothing, but you. You're all I care about.

I don't care about what happens to me.

You grab my arm and look at me with panic-stricken eyes.

"What are we going to do? We can't stay here; the cops will be here soon."

You think you're in this, you think we're gonna runaway, but you're not the one who killed him, so you're not in this and I'm not running.

"Well, I'm gonna take ya home. Darry and Soda must be blowing a gasket by now."

Your brows knot together in confusion as you stare at me with a hint of desperation.

"What are you talking about? The cops will be after us, so shouldn't we run?"

I shake my head as I answer,

"No, they will be after me and I'm not gonna run."

Your beautiful, misty green eyes widen as fear and panic set in.

"W-what? W-why? T-they will kill you."

I smile at you with no emotion.

"I know."

You look at me with teary, disbelieving eyes, then you start to cry uncontrollably, sinking to your knees.

I slowly sink down beside you and wrap my arms around you.

You stiffen at my touch and cry harder. I'm the last person you want to touch you. I'm not your favorite person right now, but you still wrap your arms around me and cry into my chest.

I just simply hold you tighter.

My expression is hollow, but I do feel bad for making you cry, it wasn't my intention.

You don't know how much this is hurting me too. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to leave you … but it's the only choice.

You'll be alright without me in time and you'll go on with your life, and change the world for the better.

I kiss you on the top of your head.

"Shhhh, it's gonna be a'right, baby."

You rip away from my hold and glare at me through your tears.

"How can you say that? Nothings going to be ok ever again! You killed someone and they're going to kill you for it, and you're acting like it don't bother you none!"

You start pounding on my chest with both of your fists.

"Who are you? You're not acting like yourself! You're acting more like Dally … s-so cold and distant, and I don't like it, not one bit! Why are you acting like this, why?" Your voice cracks at the last part.

I'd tell you if I knew, but I don't. I'm sorry.

You stop hitting me and stare into my hollow eyes, and then your arms are around me again, holding onto me for dear life.

"W-why do you want to leave me? I can't lose you … I-I … I just can't. I love you … I love you so much. P-please don't leave me. I'll do anything. Come on, lets just runaway, they'll never catch us, I promise … J-just p-p-p-please? I can't live without you."

I run my fingers through your soft, auburn hair comfortingly.

"I don't won't to leave ya. I love ya too and ya know that. But, I just can't."

You don't understand. You don't get it one bit. I wish you did though, it'd make it easier.

"Why?" You choke out brokenly.

You sound so lost.

I don't answer; instead I silently stand up, taking you with me since you're still clinging onto me.

You think I'm gonna disappear as soon as you let go, so you won't let me go.

I take you home.

You want to say something, I know you do, but you stay silent, still clinging to me like a life preserver.

We make it to your house and go through the front door.

Darry is pacing, but he stops and stares at us as we enter.

He's sorry for hitting you, you know. He does love you. Everything he does is for you and Soda. You guys are his everything. Everyone knows that, but you. I hope one day you'll see it, though.

"Ponyboy, I am so sorry –"He starts, but Soda interrupts by jumping up off of his spot on the couch and asks in concern,

"Pony, what's wrong?"

He looks from you to me, looking taken aback at my unusual cold, hollow look.

Then, he looks back at you. Concern is written all over his features.

Out of everybody in this world, besides me, your brothers need you the most.

They'll get you through this.

You're still clinging to me, your face buried into my chest.

"I killed a Soc." I say with no emotion.

Their eyes quickly snap to me, eyes widening in disbelief.

I know what they're thinking; the gang's pet, the kicked puppy had killed someone, of all people.

That made me kind of want to burst out laughing … I don't know why, I guess it's because I'm not as innocent as they all think I am.

"Huh?" Soda asks dumbly.

"He was drowning Pony in the fountain at the park. It was either him or Pony and I'm pretty sure ya would rather have a stranger dead, than your baby brother." I explain dryly.

They just blink at me.

They don't know what to say or do … or what to even think.

Soda is the first one to come out of his daze and he tries to get you unattached from me, so he can comfort you, but you are stuck to me like glue.

He gives up after a while and I sit down on the couch with you still attached to me.

Darry sits in his chair and Soda sits down beside us on the couch.

We all sit in complete silence.

I don't know how long we sat there; it felt like forever, before the cops were at the door.

Darry is the one who answers it.

"How may I help you, officers?" He asks, even though he already knows why they're here.

"Is a Jonathan Cade here?" One of the officers asks.

Darry nods numbly and lets them in.

They come over to me with hard looks on their faces. They handcuff my hands behind my back as I stand up.

"Jonathan Cade, you're arrested for the murder of Robert Sheldon."

You're still clinging to me and the officers take notice of that.

"Hey kid, you need to let go of him. You're not going where he's going."


End file.
